


Tales of Halloween Town

by MelodyDemon1987



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Sega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987
Summary: this is an old fanfiction of mine.  it's not the best. However I wanted to post a copy of my old story from deviant art.  please keep in mind the editing isn't complete. it might involve crossovers that would be considered strange to you.some of the story was partly based on old role play games that my friends and I did. While other parts were based on dreams that I had.I am bad at keeping track of my own stories timelines. newer improved versions might be added later.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington





	1. The weird beginning

My Name is Carol Skellington, and the story that I am about to tell you is about how I found my family and regained my memories. This is a rather long tale so you might want to get a snack.” "Where do I begin?” Let’s start when I still lived with my mentor Raven." My mentor Raven found me as a young girl in the local park near some woods all by myself. She found me there at night during a storm. Raven and other members of titan tower served as my surrogate family. I had no memory of my family, or Halloween town.

"Raven always wanted what was best for me, even though we didn't agree on everything." Everything was fine till one day Raven and I had a bit of a fight. She wasn't too happy that I scared some kids on purpose because they were teasing me about my powers. Raven just didn't get it, those kids wouldn't shut up.

So Pikachu and I sneaked out of titans; tower to explore for a bit. We came into a world that seemed normal at first glance until we noticed the flying fish in the sky. There were upside-down trees and right side up trees though out the area. It looked like a rather peaceful valley from what we could tell.

We kept walking until we came across something gleaming in the sunlight. It was a golden chain that dangled from an old gnarled tree. We could see a glimpse of something hanging down from the chain. It was a spherical cage that appeared transparent in it's center. I couldn't tell what was in side from the ground. 

After further investigation, I noticed a 2nd chain below the bottom of the cage just like the chain on the top. Pikachu didn't like where this idea was going at all. Pikachu just knew what I was thinking from the look on his face. “If you’re too scared to climb with me then I will take a look myself.” I carefully climbed the bottom chain to get a better look of what was inside the cage.

When I finally reached the top, I moved over to the biggest branch I could find. I had sat upon it and I couldn't believe what I saw. Inside the spherical shaped cage I saw a boy dressed like a purple jester. He looked at me with his cat like purple eyes.  
At first I felt a little scared until he had spoken.

“Please you have to get me out of this cage; I must get out of here before my brother returns He said to me." "How do I know it's not a trap?" she asked cautiously, "You could be trying to trick me."  
“He replied I am not like that at all. Well I am getting out of here, I was about to climb down. “  
“Please don’t go you’ll need my help to find your way around nightopia.”” It’s very dangerous to travel alone around here he had said to me.” I don’t need the help of some peter pan want a be, my pet and I can found our own way by our self’s. “Also why do you even need help to get out of that cage? Why can’t you escape it by yourself?” I asked him.

“My cage can only be opened by my former master or someone that is not from nightopia. “He said to me.” Why did your former master throw you in here? I ” “Did you do something bad? I asked him” “My former master wants to take over this place and other worlds as well.” “He is known as Wizeman the wicked, he won’t stop at nothing till all of the worlds are his. “He replied.

I took a hair pin from my hair and I began picking the lock of his cage.” Come on a hair pin isn't going to work he complained.”” Damn it, well you could have told me that I complained back to him.” “Well screw this; I shot fire out of my hand to melt the lock.”

The jester boy looked very shocked at what he had seen. “How in the world did you do that?” He stammered. Pikachu impatiently waited by the truck of the tree for me to come down. The Jester boy soon exited the cage and grabbed me. What he did amazed me; he could fly much like legendary peter pan.

“He took me safely to the ground.” “Okay enough of that, you can put me down now.” “Oh sorry about that he replied as he let me go.” “I still say I don’t need your help, and I don’t even know your name. “

“Pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself”.” My name is Nights, I am the protector of this land.” “What kind of protector dresses like a jester?” I had laughed at him.” I always dress like this, although I do have other outfits depending on the season “. Nights said. Pikachu looked annoyed and tapped his foot.

“Sorry I took so long Pikachu, It couldn't be helped after all it was a really big tree. “ “Please, just let me help you find your way around here.” “It isn't very safe right now, my brother could show up. He told me. “Is your brother as dorky as you?” I had teased.

“Just listen to me, if you’re not careful my brother could hurt you.” “Not only could he hurt you he could take away your ideya crystals.” Your ideya crystals symbolize different parts of your personality. Red is the rarest of all because it stands for courage, Blue for Wisdom, Yellow for hope, white for purity, green for growth.

“Why are these crystals so important anyway?” I had asked him.” If my former master gets them he will have the power to take over any world.” “Not many visitors like yourself have all five crystals.” “Look Nights or whoever you are I haven’t the time for this.” “I am having a bad day, plus I've had no luck finding my home. “

“Nights said I am sorry to hear that.” “Wait, I hear something over there.” Pikachu quickly hid right behind me as something came right from out of the shadows. Another jester boy appeared; only this one looked closer to a mime. His costume featured red and black stripes with yellow gloves.

“Well I see you have managed to escape dear brother.” “I will have to make sure you and your new friends don’t get away at all.” He had said.” Leave them out of this Reala; I’m the one you’re after.”

Nights and Reala began to fight each other in mid-flight. It was amazing, Nights shoved Reala so hard that he went right though one of the trees. Pikachu pulled on one of my socks. He really wanted to get away from the fight.

Reala glared at Nights, as he got out of the trees branches.” He said you shall pay for this greatly dear brother.” “He was coming towards Nights.” Pikachu gave out a big thunder bolt and shocked Reala.

Reala yelled in pain. Nights grabbed us, and took flight once again.” Come on we must get out of here now.” I could see Reala trying to catch up to all of us. I shot fire from out of my hands at Reala’s face.

“Reala cried out, how dare you?” “Didn’t anyone teach you respect you little brat. “Nights flew away with Pikachu and I very fast.

“You never answered my question earlier, how in the world did you do that?” Nights said.” I am not sure Nights, I just can.” “My mentor showed me how to use my powers but I am not sure why I have them.” I had replied to him.

Nights took us to a big hallow tree so we could hide from Reala for a bit.” I forgot to ask earlier, what is your name?” “My name is Carol, and this little creature here is my pet Pikachu.” Thank you for helping us earlier, although you didn't have to.

“It’s my job to protect others even those who aren't from this world”.” I could never forgive myself if I would allow harm to come to visitors like yourself.” He replied.” I guess I could work with you for now but after this I must continue to look for my home.”

“I can make you a deal, if you can help me defeat my former master, I will help you in your search to find your home. “ Pikachu watched Nights curiously while he talked. You have a deal Nights.

Meanwhile Reala was reporting back to master Wizeman. He knew he wouldn't like the sound of a visitor with powers teaming up with Nights.” Master Wizeman, I was unable to retrieve the red ideya crystal from that new visitor”. She seems different from the others; she was able to shoot fire from her hands. Reala said.

“Reala, I don’t care if you got to get out Cerberus.” “I want Nights and this new visitor captured.” “ I don’t give a damn if this one has powers or not.” I don’t care even if you have to get help from Queen Bella, Puffy, Gill wing or Jackle. Wizeman was also known as Wizeman the Wicked; he had no eyes on his head.

All of his eyes were oddly located on his 6 hands. He seemed to have no visible arms. Reala went to go get Cerberus from his giant kennel. Cerberus was a three headed dog just like the one from the famous myths that you've most likely heard in school.

Anyway Nights, Pikachu and I followed Nights to a place known as memory forest. There were metal music notes in the sky; they doubled as a giant xylophone. Wow, this place is beautiful Nights. Why this place is called memory forest? I had asked.

This place is connected to just about anyone’s memories. Nights had replied. Pikachu looked around in amazement. He was just as impressed as I was. I doubt this place would be any help to me.  
Why is that Nights had asked? The reason is the fact I had no memory when my mentor had found me. All I have a current memory’s not the ones of my past.

I didn't know that Carol. I do hope you find out about your past one of these days. Thanks Nights, but you don’t have to be nice to me. Many people say I am trouble or difficult just because of my powers. I used my telekinesis and re arranged some of the music notes.

I don't think your powers are scary, I think they are amazing. Nights had said. Will it take long to find where your former master is hiding? I had asked. I don’t think it should take long at all. He lives in a place known only as Nightmare castle; many have been too scared to even go inside it.  
it.  
Pikachu and I can handle it. We are very brave. Pikachu shook his head because well he isn't as brave as I am. Nights laughed I am sure you are.  
Pikachu had a scared look on his face, because somehow Reala had found us again.

You and your new friend should surrender; maybe master Wizeman would go easy on you. Reala had laughed. Not a chance Reala, we are not scared of you. Is that is? I think Cerberus would say otherwise.

OMG, it's a giant three headed dog I had shouted. You need to run now; I will take care of Cerberus. What are you going to do? I had asked. I got a plan, just run with your pet now, Nights instructed.


	2. Battle with a mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to fix the editing and fix some of the wording for the characters.
> 
> I just haven't felt motivated in awhile.
> 
> also since you don't know what schleep are I will explain. they are just floating versions of sheep that are in Nightopia.

Pikachu and I were running as fast as we could while Reala was trying to capture us. I shot a bunch of fire balls at him. Pikachu covered his eyes as we ran. Cerberus was running after Nights, so Nights quickly took flight but Cerberus's heads could reach him. Nights now would be the good time for that plan of yours. I shouted to him. 

Nights saw a cliff, he got a sweet idea. "Hey Cerberus this way." Nights shouted to the dog. He lead Cerberus to a cliff where he fell off of it. "Ha take that you dumb over-sized dog." He laughed. Reala didn't look amused by this, he came close to us. Pikachu use thunder bolt now. I said.

Pikachu shocked Reala, then we started to run. "You little brat, you won't get away with that at all." Reala said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Hey mime go do the rope trick. Carol called out. I am not a mime Reala angrily shouted out as he chased us. Nights soon flew down and grabbed us.

"Hey Mime, go climb in an invisible box and leave us alone." Carol said. I will find you pest and when I do you shall pay for this embarrassing defeat. Reala replied angerly as he shook his fist. "Master Wizeman won't like this one bit." Reala went to report back to Wizeman. Now Wizeman was not too thrilled that Reala and Cerberus had failed. He shook one of his six hands. You can't stop a girl and her pet.

Reala looked down at his feet and the swirling nothingness, feeling ashamed. How had he been beaten so easily? Was he not supposed to be Nightmare's finest warrior? He looked up again when Wizeman resumed speaking.

"It's not my fault master Wizeman, that girls pet shocked me." "Nights is helping them get away." Reala complained. " "Get out some of the shleep," thundered Wizeman, "And bring out Clawz. Make sure they don't even make it inside the castle." Schleep were sheep like nightmaren, they are very low level.

Mean while Nights, Pikachu and I stopped by a place that seemed creepy. This was one of our last stops before Nightmare Castle. I found a sign that read Nightmare of Melody's ? Nights looked around, looks like this place was inspired by dreams of yours Carol.

Nights said. Pikachu looked around in curiosity. There was a picture of my golden locket. "Okay that is weird but why is there a place like this." I asked Nights. Memory Forrest isn't the only place that has to with dreamers memory's." "There are also parts of nightopia that are inspired by visitors dreams."

Nights replied. "That reminds me of a bad dream I keep having." "Every other night I dream of some evil shadowy figure that is trying to capture me." Carol said. "Perhaps it's something your trying to remember." Nights replied. "Even if that is true I bet I never figure it out." Carol responded back to him.

"I am sure you will figure it out with my help." Nights smiled. Carol blushed a little, "thank you Nights." "We should get to nightmare castle soon." Nights exclaimed. Pikachu laughed at them, he had a feeling they liked each other even though they rather not admit it.

We walked though nightmare of melody's to reach night mare castle. As we walked though I was hearing that evil voice from my dreams. I clutched pikachu in my hands. "I have mentioned these bad dreams to my mentor before." "She would tell me to not let my nightmares get the better of me." Carol explained to Nights


	3. battle with a very mean cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there is a very mean cat about the size of a lion.
> 
> If you want to know what claws looks like from nights into dreams just google it okay.
> 
> I don't know how to add pictures to my stories here.

The Evil laughter had stopped as soon as we had gotten near nightmare castle. I didn't want to admit it to Pikachu or Nights, I was a little scared. Okay Nights, where is this secret entrance that you had talked about.

It should be around here somewhere. Nights replied. Pikachu looked annoyed on how long the search was taking. I thought I heard some footsteps coming from behind us. The sound of some type of cat growling could be heard.

"I don't like this sound of that at all." Carol said. Out of nowhere, the cat nightmaren known only as claws jumped out of the bushes. He was the same size as a lion.  
Normally I like cats but not ones this big. Carol had said as she shot fire at the beast.

It stopped claws for a moment, and then claws growled at Carol, Pikachu and Nights. “Maybe we should have brought a giant mouse huh?” Nights joked. ““No time for jokes now, we got to ditch this fur ball.” Carol said.

“Can't your pet just shock claws?” Nights asked. “No Pikachu is too scared right now.” Carol replied. “Got any yarn? Nights had asked. “No why would I carry around yarn with me all of the time.” That would be stupid.” She said.

Nights got an idea, since he could shape-shift like most nightmares his level could. He transforms into a purple dog and scared claws away. Like most cats claws was scared of dogs, even one's not as big as Cerberus.

As Claws ran away scared, I had an annoyed look on my face.” Why didn't you mention you could do that before?” I asked. “Well one you never asked, and two I forgot to mention it.” Nights replied. Pikachu did a face palm at the same time I did.

Well that could have saved us a lot of trouble earlier, you could have transformed into a dragon while we were dealing with your idiot brother. Carol exclaimed.


	4. Jackle and a giant spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning lots of cheesy jokes up ahead. 
> 
> well I am sure your fine with it.

Now that claws was out of the way, we had found the secret entrance into nightmare Castle. Nightmare castle was Wizeman's hide out and home. The curtains were black; it had the look of a medieval castle.

So far we were lucky that Pikachu, Nights and I had yet to of been caught. However Pikachu felt very nervous for he didn't like how dark the castle hallways had looked. The floor's creaked with every step we had taken. Hopefully Reala or anyone else wouldn't find us.

A really big playing card flew at us. Nights knew that card belonged to none other than the nightmare known as Jackle. Jackle had pointy teeth, his cape was orange. While the rest of him was hard to figure out for his body could blend in with his surroundings whenever he wanted it to.

“52 pickup anyone? “Nights joked.” OMG Nights this isn't the time for Joke's" “Carol complained. I shot fire at jackle's cards as he had thrown them. Some of Jackle's cards had burned up. Nice shot, Nights had said. Thanks, but no time for that, just get that punk.

Nights took flight to grab some of the cards and threw the rest right back at Jackle. Jackle was pinned to the wall. Pikachu thought it was so funny. Now where is Wizeman's main room? Carol had asked.

Nights said, come on this way. Pikachu and I followed Nights down the hall. What we didn't know is that jerk Reala would be waiting in the main room. Reala was waiting Along with Queen Bella, waiting for the right moment to attack.

We went further down the hall, till it lead to the main room. It seemed like it was empty. “It's too quiet, don't you think so?” Nights had asked. I have a bad feeling about this Nights. I replied. Pikachu had a scared look on his face. I looked up at the ceiling, there was the nightmaren spider known as queen Bella.

Queen Bella wasn't your typical run of the mill spider, no not at all. Queen Bella was half the size of Cerberus but she was still big. Most of her body was pink, and on top of her head she had an golden crown. That spiders lips were ruby red.

Queen Bella began to shoot web at both of us. All of us ran as quickly as we could. I teleported behind Nights but that wasn't much help. You can teleport, why didn't you mention that before? He asked. “Well like you said the time you didn't tell me you can change into other stuff, you didn't ask.” Carol replied.

Let's just do something about this stupid spider. Queen Bella glared at me. I will show you stupid she had yelled at me. Some of Bella's webbing got tangled up in balls which gave carol an idea. “Nights can you transform into a baseball bat?” Carol asked.

Why you ask? Nights replied.” Let’s play baseball with that spiders webbing.” Nights smiled I think I know where you’re going with this. I hate spiders, carol had mumbled.  
Nights transformed into a baseball bat and Carol began to whack Bella's web ball's right back at her. The Webb balls had stuck queen Bella to the wall.

Pikachu laughed at the site of Queen Bella stuck to the wall. Reala sneaked behind me and grabbed me. Nights went back to his normal form. I told you before leave her alone. I get it you are very fond of this visitor aren't you? Reala laughed.

I struggled to try to get away from Reala. To get him to drop me I kicked him in the nuts.  
Reala yelled you wretched brat as he let me go.


	5. Wizeman the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now time for the battle with wizeman. 
> 
> yay 
> 
> If you don't know what Wizeman is. Look up Nights into Dreams for pc and sega saturn. I know Nights is genderless. However Nights can still be whatever the fans want. My version of Nights is male. So please be respectful of that. 
> 
> Also I did take care of the spelling errors.

Reala came at me one more time. I took a deep breath and I used my ice breath on his feet.  
Nights looked at me, how many powers do you even have ? He had asked. Carol replied that is for me to know and you to find out.

Reala took flight despite his frozen feet. Nights joked what is the matter Reala, did my new friend give you the cold shoulder. You, that girl and that annoying electric mouse are going to pay. Reala had complained

Nights sarcastically replied oh we are shaking as he fought Reala. Reala tried to fly but it was tricky do to his frozen feet. He ended up crashing into the wall. There was one more thing left to worry about. Wizeman the Wicked.

I didn't think Wizeman was going to be that big. I was so wrong. Wizeman looked about as tall as a building. I screamed as soon I saw him.

Wizeman had laughed, Did you really think you could stop me Nights ? How dare you disobey me.  
Nights glared at him, what you want to do is wrong. The ideya crystals belong to the visitor's. You have no right to them.

Wizeman didn't like Nights answer at all so he made rocks float at us. Nights transformed into his dragon form so he could give Pikachu and I a ride. Wizeman made more rocks come at us as Nights dodged. Great can make his own weather, now what ? Carol had complained.

We have to get a close shot, we need to hit the jewels that he keeps on his cape. Then we need to get him into that giant cage. Nights replied. Carol shot fire from her hands, while Nights used Fire breath in his dragon form. Pikachu was too scared to attack, he had stayed on carol's shoulder.

It took some time to get Wizeman's jewel's off of his cape. Wizeman wasn't too happy that he was loosing. He kept on attacking. How much longer Nights ? Carol had asked. We still have to get him into the cage. I will distract him, you close the cage door with your powers. After that I want you and Pikachu to run for it.

What about you ? Carol had replied. Nights took Carol and Pikachu to the ground. Nights teased Wizeman so he would follow him to the cage. Wizeman fell for Nights little trick. Shut the cage door now, Nights had yelled.

Carol used her telekinesis to shut the cage door. Nights looked very worn out from the battle, he had some injuries. Nights went back to his normal form. He looked like he was going to fall over.

I told you to run for it. Nights had said. No I won't leave without you. I had picked him up, and found a portal to titans tower just by Luck. He was an idiot if he thought I was going to leave him behind.

Raven tapped her foot cause she wasn't too happy about me sneaking out. I am sorry Raven, I am sorry that I didn't listen to you before. I was really worried about where you had went. It won't happen again, still can you do anything for Nights ?

Who is Nights ? Raven had asked. I met him recently and he needs help. We just beat his former master. Your friend is a nightmaren ? I believe I have heard of them but never seen one in person.

Nights Laid unconscious on the sofa, a part of me was worried that he wouldn't wake up. He had a broken arm and a leg. He needed his sleep. The next morning Nights had woken up and looked around.

Where Am I ? Nights had asked. Raven said your in titans tower, Carol had brought you here. She was very worried about you, she stayed by you all night. Nights blushed as he saw Carol still sleeping next to him.

She must like you a lot to go though all of that trouble to help you. Why is my arm and my leg in a cast ? Nights had asked. You had some bad injuries, so till your healed you need to take it easy. Great, that means no flying for awhile Nights had complained.

Carol woke up, and kissed Nights. He then kissed her as well. Beast boy came in and Joked awee look at the love birds. I threw a pillow at Beast boy. The Pillow Hit Beast boy in the head. Raven actually laughed about that, which is a surprise cause Raven rarely laughs.


	6. like a memory long since past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now finally the section that involves the Nightmare before Christmas characters a bit more. yay

Our next adventure starts a year after I met Nights. I am 13 years old at this point. Pardon my cheesy narration; I will try my best not to give spoilers. Anyway somethings have changed since our first adventure. Nights is now my boyfriend, I am very lucky to have someone as kind as him.

Anyway, I thought it was going to be a normal day but as usual I was wrong. I was having some bad nightmares lately. Sure I had nightmares before, but these one's were the worse. I kept dreaming of an evil figure but every time I didn't get a good enough look to see who or what it was.

I had other odd dreams in addition. I kept remembering a melody that felt familiar to me but  
I was very unsure of the lyrics. I hummed that melody as I walked into the living room. Nights had heard me humming and he was able to copy every note on his flute.

"Where have you heard that tune before?" Nights asked. "This might sound crazy Nights, but I believe I heard it in a dream." "Is Miss Raven up yet?" "I think so, Nights replied." "Miss Raven I need to know, where you first found me."

"Raven replied, I first found you in the woods all by yourself." "You were wearing that same Jack o Lantern locket when I had found you." "Nights, Pikachu and I are going to explore that area to find some clues."

“Alright, just be careful not to run into any trouble.”” Raven we know what we are doing. We will be careful I promise.” Nights transformed to his dragon form, so Pikachu and I climbed on. Nights took flight to the woods that Raven had mentioned. Not many would go into these particular woods named the hinterlands.

The rumors about the hinterlands was that it was haunted, and it was protected by all sorts of mysterious creatures. Nights landed as soon as we were there. We walked deep into the hinterlands. Not sure why, the hinterlands felt very familiar. As Carol, Nights and Pikachu got to another section of the woods she didn't feel well at all.

The scars on her body began to hurt. She lay down in a pile of leafs hoping the pain would go away soon. There was a big flash of light; carol's appearance had changed from human to that of a living rag doll.

Stitches had replaced where her scars used to be, while her skin was now blue instead of the pale skin she had before. “Carol are you alright now?” Nights asked.” I think so. “Carol replied. Carol took a look at her hand,” what the hell is happening to me?”

“I am not sure.” “Is it an allergic reaction to something?” Nights asked.” I highly doubt it.” “Maybe I hit my head. “Carol said. No you’re really awake, and as far as I can tell those stitches are real. Nights had replied.

Pikachu could tell his owner was a little freaked out. He had snuggled by her as if to say it will be alright. “Carol come this way I found something.” Nights said.” What did you find Nights, this better not be a joke.”

Nights had found a grove of 7 trees. The tree's had doors on them, each symbolizing holidays. One of the doors was shaped like a jack o lantern just like my locket. “Let’s open it and see what's inside. Nights said excitedly. “

“I don't know, Raven said never open strange doors.” Carol replied. “Come on just open it, maybe there is a clue to your past behind here. “Nights said.” Okay, but I blame you if something jumps out at us.”

Carol opened the door slowly, she looked inside and it was dark. “See Nights that was pointless we didn't find a thing.” A gust of wind blew all 3 of them inside the door, and it shut.

They had landed in a pile of leaves outside the gates of a strange looking town.” Carol, I love you but can you please get off of me so I can stand.” Nights complained. Sorry Nights, I really did try my best not to land on you. Carol said as she got up off of Nights.

Pikachu had found a sign, and pointed to it. Nights read the sign, it had read Halloween town?” What kind of name for a place is that?” Carol asked.” Not sure, let’s take a look around.” Nights suggested. Nights opened the unlocked gate, and we had gone inside the gates.

We looked around; it didn't look like an ordinary town. It was rather Gothic looking. The buildings were grayish in color. The streets seemed to be brick and cobble stone. We came by the fountain in the center of town. The fountains water was green, and there was a 12 year old girl. This 12 year old girl appeared to have stitches and red hair much like myself.

The way she looked at me as if she had known me a long time.


	7. sisters reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friends drew pictures of my fan characters a long time ago. 
> 
> not sure how to post pictures of my characters here.

The 12 year old girl then spoke. Excuse me, don't you even have a clue where you are ? She had said. No I am sick of this prank Carol had replied. The girl frowned, it's not a prank this is your home. You really don't remember this place or me ? Carol shook her head for no.

My name is Lantern, and I am your sister. Carol replied there must be some mistake, maybe you have the wrong 13 year old. No I don't said Lantern. Only my sister had a grey dress that had one strap, with black and white socks.

Carol looked at her clothes, they were different now as well. She had the same clothes that the girl that described. She also had a bat headband in her hair. Her shoes were black heals, not the tennis shoes she remembered wearing earlier that day.

Pikachu watched in confusion as Carol and Lantern talked. No, this has to be a joke. There is no way I am some living rag doll. Carol complained. Will you just calm down, why don't we check this out. She could be telling the truth. Nights said.

Carol replied, how do we know it's not a trap. Lantern shook her head, just come with me already. Also if this is a trap, wouldn't something of happened by now ? Lantern had replied.  
Lets find more info about this place, and besides you got nothing to worry about while I'm here. Nights had said.

We followed Lantern down the street, other creatures in the town seemed to be watching us. We were soon at the door of a rather old looking house. It seemed crooked, and the door knob looked like an eye ball. The weird thing was the house had an old door bell that you pulled instead of pushed, and the door bell looked like a spider.

I clutched pikachu in my arms, as all of us had entered the building. The sofa looked like it was bat shaped while the table's were shaped like mini coffins. Nights, pikachu and I sat on the sofa.

For some reason Lantern had gone into one of the other rooms. Mom, you have to come into the living room. You won't believe what I found. Lantern excitedly told her mother. Sally looked at Lantern, and wondered why Lantern seemed to be in a rush.

Lantern, why are you so excited today ? Come see for your self, trust me mom this is a surprise you will like. When Lantern had come back, there was another living rag doll with her. Only this one had a patch work dress, and was older then her.

Sally came by Carol, the way she had looked at her as if she had seen a ghost. She hugged Carol, and held her for a bit. Carol looked slightly annoyed, excuse me you can let go now please. Sally replied sorry about that, you have been gone a long time.

She doesn't really remember anything right now mom. Lantern had said. Lantern adjusted the bat bow in her hair. I am sure when your father gets home from work he will be glad to know that carol is home again.

Carol stayed close to Nights and pikachu. Carol didn't know what to think of all of this. She thought could it be a mistake that she was from some weird mystical hidden world.


	8. awkward reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still think this needs improvements.
> 
> I actually re wrote this story over 15 times just because i thought it wasn't good enough.

Pikachu saw something near the sofa. At first he was a little scared but calmed down when he noticed it was just a ghost dog with a jack o Lantern nose. The Ghost dog came near me and licked me, much to my annoyance.

Yuck, I hate dog drool. I had complained. Lantern laughed cause she thought my reaction was so funny. Zero can't help it Carol, he missed you too. I just don't like it when he licks me.  
Come on, lets take a look around this house. Maybe we can find photo's or something around here. Nights replied.

Carol sighed, I guess it's worth a look. The rag doll lady from before had looked at us. Lantern why don't you take them to the attic. I think the old photo albums are stored in there some where. Maybe if you found those that would help her remember. Sally had said.

That would be nice mom, but I have a feeling this is going to take some time. Lantern lead the way to a very dusty attic. The attic looked it had not been cleaned in a very long time.

There was even an old chalk board with drawings of Christmas stuff on it.

Zero phased though the chalk board, and licked Carol again. Please don't do that, I really don't like that. Carol had complained. Nights has snicked, awee that dog is only doing that cause he likes you.

Where did we put those photo's, they got to be here some where. Lantern had said. Lantern pulled a photo album under a big pile of books that soon fell over. Nights said ahhh it's raining books. Carol gave him a look. Nights said awee I thought it was funny.

Pikachu hid behind carol cause the sound of the books falling had startled him. I found it, here look at this. She handed Carol an old looking photo album. Carol opened it, she couldn't believe what she had seen. She was in some of the pictures, in most of the photo's she was wearing her Golden Jack o Lantern locket.

"That is really me ?" Carol had asked. Yes Lantern replied. "These were some of the last photo's taken of you before you went missing." What they didn't know is that Jack had just come home from work. The mayor was being a pest, cause he was double checking on this years Halloween plans.

Jack was a tall skeleton who usually had a pinstripe suit with a bat bow tie. Since Carol had been missing, he would refuse to talk about her. He had gone into the living room to ask Sally where Lantern was.

Sally, have you seen Lantern ? Sally replied, she is in the attic. She has a good surprise for you. What surprise would that be ? Jack asked. "Why not go into the attic and see for your self?" Sally replied.

Jack kissed her, before going to the creaky attic stairs. It had been a long time since he been up to that attic. He didn't like to think of it. One of the last times he had been up to that gloomy attic was before Carol had gone missing. He was so hard on him self for what happened. He tried so hard to find out who took her. Even though every year Lantern would hope they would find her. Jack was very doubtful they would ever find her again.

As he got close to the attic's door, he could over hear Carol, Nights and Lantern talking. He slowly opened the door so he didn't disturb the conversation. Jack was amazed by what he had seen. His Missing little girl was finally back. He slowly touched her shoulder.

Carol jumped, Nights don't do that. "It's not funny to scare me." "I didn't do that", replied Nights. Pikachu hid behind Nights as soon as he saw Jack. Nights was speechless as well, cause he never seen a walking skeleton before.

Carol turned around, and she tried backing away. Jack came by her, come on now I don't bite. Carol backed away one more time. Carol had tripped into a stack of boxes. Jack tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help him self.

Nights, Lantern and Pikachu laughed as well. It's not funny at all, Carol had complained.  
Nights, helped Carol up. I'm really sorry I laughed, but it was too funny. Carol, nearly fainted shortly after Nights had helped her up.

Jack looked at her, why are you acting this way ? Do you even remember ? Carol shook her head for no. She had answered the same way earlier today, Lantern had explained to her father. Jack looked at Nights, and Who are you ?

"My name is Nights, and I am Carol's boyfriend." "I came with her when we had come though the holiday door." It's nice to meet all of you." Jack replied. Jack looked at Carol again, you truly don't remember anything.

"No, I can't remember anything from before my mentor found me." Carol looked down to notice that part of her arm had come off. She fainted after the site of that. Jack caught her, before she could hit the floor.

"I guess it's going to take her some time to get used to it around here again." Jack said. He took her downstairs to lay her on the sofa. Nights, Pikachu and Lantern followed. Zero was playing with a squeaky toy.

While Carol slept, her sister Lantern sewn Carol's arm back on. Mom, do you think I made her stitches tight enough. Lantern asked. I think you did a good job Lantern. Sally said. What caused her to faint ? Sally had asked.

She fainted as soon as part of her arm came off. Jack replied. Should we wake her up now dad ? Lantern asked her father. "No, we should let her sleep for a bit if she needs to." "Why don't you go play for a bit and we will let you know when she gets up." replied her father.


	9. adapting to home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my earliest version of this story was written when I was a teen or towards the end of my teens. 
> 
> I forget which.

Lantern and Nights got out a game of Monopoly to play while Carol was sleeping. Lantern picked the little scotty dog, and Nights picked the top hat. Anyway, as they played it had reached the after noon. Zero was taking a nap in his basket, and pikachu played with a squeaky toy.

It was all quiet, until someone rang the door bell. It wasn't an ordinary door bell sound at all, cause door bells in Halloween town would scream instead. So you can imagine, it could make anyone wake up quickly. Carol, however didn't find this amusing at all.

Carol quickly opened her eyes, and screamed as well when she heard the door bell. She was so jumpy from how loud it was. Jack laughed, "just relax it's only the door bell." Jack said. Lantern was giggling on one of the arm chairs, the look on your face was priceless. "You didn't know what to do, you were so funny." Lantern said.

Sally shook her head. Go easy on her alright, it's going to take her awhile to get used to it around here again. It wasn't my fault at all Sally, someone rang the door bell. It was so hard not to laugh. Jack explained to the mayor.

Sally opened the door. It was just the mayor dropping off some blue prints. Sorry I forgot to give you these blue prints earlier Jack. That is fine mayor, I will take them inside now. There has been a small rumor going though out the town Jack. The Mayor replied to Jack.

What rumor would that be ? Jack had asked. Some of the citizens said they say Carol earlier today. That is no rumor, she really is back today. Jack replied. Do you think she will be in this years festival ? The Mayor asked.

I think it would be too soon for that. You see mayor, carol doesn't remember anything of her past. I think it would be best if she helped out another year. She needs time to recover. That is understandable Jack, but when will her return be announced ? Mayor I believe it would be best to wait a few more days, after all it's only her first day back home.

That is understood Jack, I hope she gets better soon. We hope so to mayor. The mayor was rather odd Carol thought to herself. She noticed the mayors head could spin, and had two different faces. One face was happy, and the other looked sad.

She could also notice that the mayor sort of waddled like a penguin. The mayor soon left to check on something at town hall. Are you feeling any better ? Nights had asked her. Yeah, but how did my arm get re attached ? While you were sleeping, Lantern fixed you right up. Nights said.

Thanks Lantern, you must think I am weak for getting scared cause of that. Carol replied softly to her sister. Carol, don't say stuff like that. You are not weak, your just a little scared cause you don't remember. Lantern replied back to her sister.

Pikachu came by carol and snuggled by her. He knew that she felt frustrated.

Carol, it's going to be okay. Nights, how do you even know for sure ? We are in a strange unknown world and who knows what is behind the corner ? Carol said. Carol, you usually like adventure. Said Nights. Yeah Nights, but this one is scarier then most adventures we have taken. Carol replied.

Does this mean you don't want to be here ? Lantern asked her older sister. I just need time to think. Carol picked up Pikachu and went outside the house. Lantern looked at the floor as she watched her sister go outside. What if she doesn't want to stay ? Lantern said while looking at her parents.

You and your mother wait here. Nights, Zero and I will go check on your sister. Jack had instructed. Lantern nodded in agreement. You don't mind helping do you Nights ? Jack asked. No not at all sir. I hate it when Carol feels down like this. I know exactly where she is. Whenever she needs alone time, she has always loved going to grave yards. Nights exclaimed to Jack.

That doesn't surprise me at all, said Sally. One of the things she has in common with you Jack. Sally pointed out.Carol sat with pikachu under a tomb stone that looked like a ghost. All of this is just crazy. First it was these powers when my mentor first found me, then I find out that I'm not even human at all. Carol gave out a sigh as she sat with her back against the tomb stone.

She felt so conflicted, like she didn't truly know her self as much as she thought she did. She felt very overwhelmed. She sat quietly as she listened to the sound of wind passing through the rustling leaves and branches that were on the ground of the graveyard.


	10. conflicted feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol feels overwhelmed by learning about her past. 
> 
> all I can think to say about this chapter

The golden Jack o Lantern sun was setting as they were reaching the gates of Halloween Town's grave yard. The cobble stone path was dark and grey. There were benches that were shaped like tomb stones. Zero sniffed the cold ground as he followed Jack and Nights.

Zero always loyally followed his master whenever he needed help. He certainly needed his help now. Zero was the best tracker in all of Halloween town. Mist surrounded some of the tomb stones as they walked down further the grave yards path.

They walked past one of the crypts. They didn't bother looking down there because Nights mentioned Carol's strong dislike of spiders. They would stick to looking above ground. It didn't take long at all for Zero to pick up Carol's scent.

Carol was sitting with Pikachu on one of the coffin shaped benches. Why did miss Raven lie about me being human ? It's all been a big lie. If I am meant to be here, how come I didn't find this out till now ? Pikachu snuggled by Carol, as she asked her questions. Pikachu knew he didn't have the answers, but he didn't like to see his master upset.

"Carol, there you are. We were looking for you." Nights had said. "You must think that I am so strange. "Carol replied. "Carol listen to me, I don't think your strange. I think your unique. It doesn't matter if you have powers or if your from a different world. I love you for who you are." Nights told her. Carol kissed Nights, I'm sorry I worried you.

Jack gave zero a treat for finding which way carol had gone. Carol looked at Jack, she said I don't want to talk to you. Come on Carol, don't be that way. Nights had said.  
You never explained anything to me. Also if you really did care you would of came for me.  
Carol had said.

Jack replied, someone stole you from us when you were little. When we didn't find you after a certain amount of time, we had assumed the worst. Except for your sister lantern. She never gave up hope that we would find you someday. We had no idea where you were. Had we known we would of came for you right away.

Carol was really silent for a bit, she didn't know what to say. It felt like Raven lied as well. Carol had said. Is Raven your mentor's name ? Jack had asked. Carol nodded for yes.  
Carol, I am sure Raven only told you what she had known at the time. You can't be blaming her. Jack replied. "what was I like when I used to be here? Carol asked. "Well for one thing you liked to sneak out of the house at night to visit the graveyard. Sometimes even playing tricks on some of the citizens. You even played some jokes on the mayor." Jack laughed at that old memory. Nights, Pikachu and Zero watched as the two talked.


	11. Oogie is plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie doesn't like the idea that the princess has returned.

What they didn't know is that Lock,Shock and barrel were secretly watching them from behind some tomb stones. Darn it, that brat carol some how found her way back. Shock had complained.  
"It's your fault Barrel, you didn't check if the ingredients to the potion that we used on her were fresh enough." Lock said. "I did check more then twice, maybe you didn't give her enough potion." complained Barrel back to the other two.

Lock,Shock and Barrel were not only Halloween towns finniest trick or treaters , they also worked for none other then the nefarious Oogie Boogie. Lock was dressed like a devil, Shock was dressed like a witch, Barrel was dressed like a skeleton.

They followed Oogie cause they were his minions. They would do whatever their master told them to do. Oogie was the one that ordered them to capture carol and give her the potion so she couldn't find her way back. He ordered that cause he wanted revenge on Jack for the times he had defeated him.

"The boss isn't going to like the news of Carol's return at all." Shock exclaimed. Lock snickered, "lets report to Oogie boogie already." He will know what to do for sure he laughed evilly. They rode into there walking bath tub back to their tree house hide out.

Who knows what powered that creepy walking bath tub. They got on the cage elevator as soon as they reached the hide out. Their little elevator lead to Oogie's casino, which had neon lights every where. Not to mention all sorts of traps like robots that could shoot guns and knifes.

Oogie was star shaped and made of burlap. Oogie angrily looked at the three of them. "Are those annoying rumors true or not?" Oogie impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. Lock stepped forward, "afraid it true." "That brat found her way back, this time she has a new friend and a pet."

Lock had said. What, Oogie angrily shouted. "That potion you three made was supposed to take care of that." "With that girl missing, I could of some how got Jack to hand over the town." "I want her re captured, cause Jack will do anything to see any member of his family safe."

Oogie exclaimed. "Boss, how are we going to capture her ?" "That boy dressed like a jester and that new pet of hers hardly ever leave her side." Barrel said. "Then catch trick her into going some where by her self."

"I don't care how you get it done, even if you have to drag her here. I want that girl captured to lure Jack into here."

"We understand boss", shock replied. "Very good, Oogie laughed evilly." Meanwhile Carol had walked quietly back with Jack, Nights, Pikachu and Zero. "Your mother and I will do what we can to help." Jack said. "Yeah, but what about my mentor?" "I have to at least let her know where I am." Carol replied.

"I am sure the witches shop might have something to help contact your friend." Jack said. Nights looked at Carol, "you know I will be with you every step of the way." "Your not alone in this at all."

"Are you feeling a bit better? Lantern asked just as we had entered the front door of the house. "I will be okay, even though it's been just a couple of hours I do miss my mentors place." Pikachu climbed on my shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I am sure it's been a long journey for you, Nights and Pikachu." Jack suggested.


	12. dreams connected to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay more story.
> 
> least I up load chapters faster than I could at deviant art.

Carol quieltly walked up the creaky step, she found a room that felt familiar. She wasn't sure why at all. She found dusty bed room that looked like no one had used it for quite some time. The wall paper was covered with bat's, Jack o lanterns and ghost. There were old sketch books that had scribbles all over them.

This room was your old room, Sally had said. We kept it nice for you in case you would one day return. Carol was still silent, she looked around till she had found a rather odd looking teddy bear. It was a vampire teddy that was originally from the night Jack had tried to take over Christmas. Instead of throwing it out it was later given to Carol as a toy.

You don't seem to remember trick do you ? He was always one of your favorite toys. Not sure if you still want him, but I kept him for you anyway. Jack had said. I think I will keep him around, he is kind of cute. Carol replied.

Lantern tugged on her sisters arm, does this mean you will stay ? Lantern had asked her sister. Not sure what my mentor would say, but I guess she would want me to at least try right ? Carol questioned. "You are most likely right on that Carol. Plus I do believe you would have a better chance at regaining your memories of this place if you were to stay." Nights replied.

You would stay with me here wouldn't you Nights ? Carol had asked him. You know I will, I am not one to break my word. Nights happily replied. Pikachu jumped on the bed much to Carol's annoyance. Pikachu thought he was being so cute by jumping on the bed like a trampoline. Lantern laughed as she watched Pikachu do some tricks. Zero climbed on the bed as well.

Carol looked at the pets, okay fine you two can keep me company tonight. Just try not to make too much noise okay. Pikachu and Zero snuggled by her as if to say yes to being quiet. Can I stay in here with you tonight as well ? Please Carol ? Lantern had begged.

Fine if you insist, just don't be stealing my side of the blanket. Carol had replied. No I won't do that I promise. Lantern had said back to her. Carol, and Lantern soon got in bed to lay down.

Nights, there is a guest room down the hall from carol's room. That way you wouldn't be too far from her at all. Jack had told Nights. Thank you sir, I hope it's not too much trouble. It's no trouble at all. replied Jack.

To tell the truth, carol hasn't slept well lately. She keeps having strange dreams about some dark figure. Miss Raven Carol's mentor believes her dreams are apart of something she is trying to remember. Nights told Jack.

That sounds very interesting, perhaps your friend has something there. This sounds like the kind of stuff Dr. finkelstein talks about. He said sometimes, if something was traumatic enough they will re live that event though their dreams. Perhaps tomorrow, we should stop at his lab to see if he has any idea's. Jack had said.

Carol could over hear them talking in the hallway. She wondered to her self could there really be a connection between the dreams she was having and what was happening to her now. Only time, and more clues would tell.


	13. Lock,Shock and Barrel vs Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never mess with Pikachu.
> 
> XD XD XD XD XD

Carol soon fell asleep with her sister Lantern next to her. Pikachu and Zero slept soundly close to them. After Nights had seen that carol was sleep, he went to the guest room to get some rest as well.

It had been a long time since Jack had seen Carol and Lantern sleep next to each other like this. They used to sleep next to each other when they were little. If Lantern was scared cause of a bad dream or some other thing, Carol would allow Lantern to sleep next to her.

Lantern always looked up to her older sister, even though she wasn't bright at times. She always looked up to her, even when Carol didn't believe she was that brave. Carol had been there a lot for Lantern before she went missing.

Perhaps the reason she allowed Lantern to sleep by her to night cause was a bit nervous about her first night back home. Jack was also very unsure about Carol being in this years Halloween festival. He didn't want to force her to be in it cause, he wanted to give her time to adapt to Halloween town again.

We should get some sleep soon Jack, the girl's will be okay. Sally had said. You are probably right Sally. Perhaps Carol will improve later this month. Jack replied. Later that night it wasn't any easier. There was a thunder storm that night.

Carol was never ever too fond of thunder storms. She was too stubborn to wake Nights or anyone else. She took her side of the blanket and hid right under it. She soon heard the floor boards creaking as someone was walking into the room.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Carol, is the storm keeping you up ? someone had asked. Carol came out from under the covers to see her father. You must think it's silly that I hate storms. Carol said.

Carol, everyone gets scared sometimes regardless of age. He had replied. Carol looked at him, oh sure easy for you to say. It seems like nothing in the world scares you sir.  
That is not true, I know I was scared when I thought I lost you for good. Jack said as he hugged her.

If you want, I could stay in here for a bit. At least until the storm dies down a little. He had said. Thank you, my mentor Raven would do the same thing back at her place. Carol had replied.

Carol laid back down next to her sister in bed. The people here may seem scary, but a lot of them are nice I assure you. Just try to avoid Lock,Shock and Barrel. Jack had said. Why ? Are they a lot of trouble ? Carol asked.

Yes, cause Lock,Shock and Barrel like to play pranks on everyone. They are three trick or treators. They are dressed like a witch, a skeleton and a devil. Try to avoid them, cause they used to work for Oogie boogie. Oogie Boogie was one of the biggest trouble makers in town.

Jack replied. Three kids in costumes, big deal Nights, Pikachu and I could handle them. Carol had said back to him. Even if you could, your mother and I would prefer it if you were to avoid them if you can.

If your that concerned, I will try my best to avoid them. Carol said. Carol soon went back to sleep. Zero and Pikachu looked half awake cause they had over heard the earlier conversation. The storm wasn't as bad as it had been before so Jack went back to the master bed room and laid down next to Sally.

Lock,Shock, and Barrel were on a ladder trying to get into Carol's room. Pikachu and Zero wouldn't allow that to happen while the family and Nights had slept. Pikachu had a very mischievous idea.

Pikachu would open the window so Lock,Shock and barrel fell in. As soon as they tried to grab Carol. Lock tried to whack Pikachu with his plunger. Pikachu quickly dodged Lock's plunger, while zero bit barrel's leg.

Shock had tried to smack the pets with her broom but she had missed. Pikachu ended up shocking all 3 of them. Time to scram, shock had shouted. They quickly ran outside the window. Pikachu laughed so hard about it that he had fell on the floor. Zero did a flip out of excitement. Luckily it didn't wake up carol or lantern.


	14. Dark memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah obvious this part involves Oogie.

Carol slept well for most of the night, until she began to turn in her sleep. She was having an old nightmare, one that she had not had since a couple of weeks ago. She didn't like to think about it at all.

In the dream she was in a casino while chained up to a roulette wheel. There was neon lights, skeletons and bats every where. The sound of dice rolling had echoed though out the room. The neon lights were flashing on and off. The sound of metal scraping against metal came from the guns and knifes of several robots.

She heard the foot steps of someone approaching her from the shadows. It was hard to make out  
his face. As far as she could tell, her captor was shaped like a star. She could also hear the laughter of some kids, she was unsure of their ages.

The star shaped figure came close to her. Perhaps now that suborn father will hand over the town with you missing. He had said. No, he will never hand over the town to someone as awful as you. You smell like garbage. Carol shouted at the mysterious figure.

Is that potion ready yet ? The mysterious figure had shouted. Three kids in masked showed up. Carol had tried to teleport but it was no use the chains were too strong. Two of the kids forced her to sit up, while the 3rd made her drink something. Very soon, you won't be able to find your way back. The mysterious figure had laughed.

You won't get away with this. Carol had shouted. Too late, I already have. He had laughed.  
Carol heard someone saying wake up. Carol bolted awake, she held on to her little sister.  
Carol, you were talking in your sleep. You kept saying you won't get away with this. Lantern had told her sister.

Carol was very quiet for a little bit. Are you okay ? That dream must of scared you bad if you were speechless. It was nothing at all. Carol had lied. she walked down stairs to catch up with Nights, and Pikachu. Zero was playing with a squeaky toy in the living room.

Lantern went to go talk to her mother. Carol had a bad dream, but she won't say a thing about it. Lantern, maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it right now. Let her talk about it when she is ready okay. Sally had said.

Nights looked at Carol, you had that bad dream again didn't you ? Nights had asked. I am afraid so Nights. Every time I see that shadowy figure in that dream, I freeze up. Carol had sighed.

Maybe you will feel a bit better after we explore town today. Nights had said. I hope so, carol had replied. They soon walked in to the kitchen.


	15. Lock, Shock, and Barrel vs pikachu round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu isn't taking any trouble from Oogie's boys. 
> 
> lol

Carol sat quietly in the kitchen. She had barley touched her cereal at all due to the fact she was distracted from the nightmare she had earlier. There was so much on her mind. It's not that she wasn't thrilled to find her home. She was so worried about what she would tell her mentor Raven. Raven did tell her if she ever found her home that it would be carol's choice about leaving titans tower or not.

It would be very hard to say good bye to Raven, and the rest of the titans. Ever since the day Raven found her, they treated her like their own. She was also worried what she would find out about the dark figure from her nightmares.

The silence was soon interrupted by the telephone ringing in the kitchen. Jack mumbled we really should get an answering machine. Sally nodded in agreement. Apparently the mayor was on the phone, he yet again had some questions.

I really wanted to wait a few more day before the town meeting. I will move it up to tomorrow since everyone has so many questions. Like I said before, I highly doubt that carol will want to be in this years Halloween festival. Yes the plans look fine for this year, I already checked them three times already.

Pikachu had climbed on Carol's shoulder, he was curious about the phone conversation. Pikachu, it's not nice at all to ease drop. Carol had complained to Pikachu. Well sometimes you ease drop on Raven. Nights had replied. Oh sush Carol had said back to him.

Carol was about to go outside with Nights, Lantern, Pikachu and Zero. Sally handed Lantern a list of things to pick up at the witches shop. There are some things I need you to pick up from the witches shop. If it's not too much trouble. Sally said.

After that don't forget we are stopping by at the lab for a bit today. Jack had reminded them. Carol mumbled that sounds really boring, as she followed Nights, Lantern, Pikachu and Zero out the door.

So where is this witches shop ? Carol quietly asked. Just follow me, I know my way around here quite well. I bet before long you won't need my help much. Lantern replied. Nights looked at the buildings on the way to the witches shop. He noticed some of the buildings were tall and straight while others were crooked. Even one of the houses looked like a black cat.

We never had shops as unique as this back in Nightopia. Nights had exclaimed. Nights, that is cause I don't think Nightopia even has a money system. Carol had replied. The witches shop had all sorts of things inside.

The shelf's were stocked with all sorts of weird things like, bat wings, worms wart, broom sticks, spell books, magic mirrors, enchanted apple's. Witch sisters, are you here ? Lantern had called out.

A tall witch came out from the back of the shop. Hi Lantern, need any help finding something. She had said. I just wanted to make sure the shop was open today. I need to pick up some stuff for my parents.

Just take your time, we are open everyday. The witch replied. So the rumors are true about your sister returning ? The witch had asked. Yes she is, but she was hoping you might have something that she could use to contact a friend of hers. Lantern replied.

Maybe one of the magic mirrors would do the trick. You can have one for free since you help around here sometimes Lantern. The witch replied. Thank you, I am sure this will help a lot. Lantern happily replied.

Are they that easy to use ? Carol kindly asked. The instructions are included as well, they are very easy I assure you. The witch sister had said. Lock, Shock and Barrel waited for them to get out of the shop. Once again like the other night, they tried to grab carol. Pikachu shocked all three of them. Zero flipped happily as Lock,Shock and barrel ran for it.

Did anyone hear that screaming ? Carol said to Nights and Lantern. I didn't hear a thing, Lantern laughed out loud.


	16. Oogie's plan

Lock,Shock and Barrel were very annoyed that the electric rat had foiled them once again.  
Oogie won't be pleased with this at all. Said Barrel. Oh really, you think ? Shock had sarcastically replied. We better come up with something fast before Oogie gets pissed again.  
Barrel had exclaimed.

The three went to report back to Oogie. Oogie was not pleased, not one bit as they had predicted. You idiots couldn't pull off a simple kidnapping. Oogie had complained. It's not our fault, Lock had argued back. That annoying ghost dog Zero, and that electric mouse stopped us.

You better get this right. You found out when the next town meeting is. I have a trap set up there while you numb skulls were too busy failing. You better not mess this up, or I will have your heads. Oogie said to his loyal minions. Yes oogie, we won't fail next time. They had said.

You better not, Oogie had replied.

Mean while Carol, Lantern, Nights, Pikachu and Zero made there way to the lab. The door looked rather rusty. An odd looking man with a hunched back had answered the door. Lantern had mentioned the odd looking mans name is Igor. Nights had shook his head, why does every mad scientist always have an assistant named Igor ? He had asked.

We may never know Nights, it always seems like a tradition in every horror film that I have heard about. Carol had exclaimed. Pikachu shook his head, guess he didn't have a since of humor about that comment. Zero looked bored as he floated in the lab's main room.

There weren't any stairs, instead there was a ramp. Oh joy a lot more walking, Carol had complained. There wasn't enough room to add a 2nd elevator, Dr Finklestien had said so. Any relation to dr Frankenstein. Nights had joked. Lantern had rolled her eyes.

Pikachu didn't like all of the walking either so Carol had carried him the rest of the way up the ramp. Come on Lantern, can't you carry the shopping bag for a bit ? Carol had complained. It's not even that heavy. Lantern had replied back.


	17. to the towns lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Finklestien in this chapter

As they had finally reached the top floor. Nights had noticed a lot of strange things in the lab. The kind of things that would gross most people out. On the shelf's of the lab, there was an assortment of jars. Some jars contained hands, eye balls, brains, and jars of ooze.

I really don't want to know what that ooze is. Nights had thought to him self. Jack and Sally could be seen talking to a man who was in a wheel chair. Oddly the wheel chair had three wheels. For some reason he was wearing black tinted glasses. Why would anyone wear glasses like that in the day time. Carol had wondered.

Who are you ? Carol had asked the man in the wheel chair. I am Dr. Finklestien, I see you don't remember a thing like everyone else says. Dr. Finklestien did something rather gross, he could open his head and scratch his brain.

That is gross, you don't do that in public do you ? Carol had complained. Dr. Finklestien looked at her closely. You look like you have been staying up late many nights in a row.  
He replied.

That isn't anyone's business but my own. So what I have been staying up before Nights and I came here by chance. Carol gave Nights a look, you didn't mention the strange dreams I had lately did you ? Carol no I didn't honestly. You Know I always keep my word. Nights had replied.

Doctor F had taken out a golden watch. If you think you can hypnotize me you are crazy. Carol had said. Even if it does sound crazy, maybe we can find some clues to your memory loss from your dreams. You don't know if it will work, unless you try it. Doctor F had said.

Fine, I will try it. Carol laid back on the lab table, after being hypnotized. She went into a trance like state. She told about the neon lights and the robots, but the rest was too much for her.

After wards she woke up. It's okay Carol, even if that creature from your dreams is real. I won't allow it to hurt you. You are not alone. Nights had said. Carol had held on to Nights for awhile. Pikachu and Zero snuggled by her as well.

A place with robots ? That is a tricky place to locate. Dr. F had said. Perhaps we will figure it out later on. Jack had replied.


	18. all is quiet for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what could Oogie be planning

Carol held Nights hand all the way back to the house. She didn't say much either. I am sorry about earlier, we just wanted to find some clues so we can figure out what happened. Jack had said.

You have nothing to be sorry. I should be the one that is sorry, I always get too scared to see who that mysterious figure is. Carol had sighed. Sally looked at her, your being too hard on your self. The clues will come together in their own time.

Zero had licked Carol's face. Zero, that is gross don't do that. Carol had complained. Pikachu laughed at how annoyed Carol was. He was only trying to cheer you up. Lantern had said.

I know all of you are trying to help, I just wish I wasn't so scared to figure out what happened. Remember what I said the other night ? Jack had asked. That everyone gets scared sometimes, even you. Carol had replied.

As soon as we get home, want to look in the attic for a bit with me ? Lantern had asked.  
I don't feel like it. Carol had replied. Please, maybe it would get your mind off of your troubles for a bit. Lantern had begged as she was carrying the shopping bag from earlier.

Have you contacted Raven ? Nights had questioned. No I haven't yet, but I will get to it. Carol had said, as she looked at the ground. Try not to stay up to late tonight, there is a town meeting tomorrow. Jack had mentioned.

That sounds really boring, carol had complained. It wouldn't take long at all I promise. He had replied. Carol sighed, that sounds like something my mentor would say. Is that so ? Jack had laughed.

Lock,Shock and Barrel where ease dropping under one of the benches in Halloween town. Oogie will like this info about the town meeting. Lock had said Lets go tell him already. Shock had exclaimed. Well what are we waiting for ? The next episode of sponge bob ? Lets go. Barrel had said. Oh god, barrel you actually watch that stupid show ? Lock had replied. Awe but I like it, Barrel had replied back.

They road the walking bath tub to the tree house. Did you get the info yet ? Well I am waiting ? Oogie had complained. Yes The town meeting is tomorrow, that is what we heard. Lock had said.  
Very good, I will make sure I make an un invited appearance. Oogie had said as he laughed evilly.


	19. a smashed decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can easily guess why she hates seeing a star shape.

Carol, Lantern, Nights, Pikachu and Zero were now in the attic. They were looking though a bunch of old boxes. "I rather lay down then look though boxes. Carol said. "I think there should be something of yours up here but I can't remember where I put it." Lantern replied.

Pikachu and Zero loved exploring the boxes in the attic. Zero would phase though some of the boxes and scare pikachu. Pikachu however didn't find that amusing. What are we even looking for ? Nights asked. "There should be an old music box of Carol's up here some where." Lantern replied.

The attic was dusty, there were boxes on top of boxes of old stuff. Jack and Sally came up to the attic as well. "Need help finding anything up here?" Sally asked. "Mom do you know where the old music box is?" Lantern replied. "I think it's more in the back." "I will go check." Sally went into the back of the attic to retrieve the music box.

While Sally was getting the music box, something happened that really shocked everyone else.  
Carol found an old Christmas star and smashed it to pieces. "Why did you do that?" Lantern had asked.

Carol was very silent, she didn't want to mention why. Sally had come back with the music box in her hands. She was curious what had fallen on the floor. What happened here ? She had asked.

"I don't want to talk about it at all." Carol replied as she went to her bed room. Nights sighed, "I hate it when she gets like this." Carol had allowed pikachu to come into the room with her, then she had locked the door. "I still don't get why she smashed that Christmas star", Lantern said.

Sally went by the door to carol's room. "She had tried to open it but it was locked." "Drat, she won't unlock it." She exclaimed. Jack had also tried to open the door, then he got an idea. "It had been an old trick he used to use on carol before she had gone missing." He wondered if it would still work. It wouldn't hurt to try. Jack had thought to him self.

Jack knocked on Carol's door, "come on Carol open the door." "No way I will not open it." Carol called back. "Is that so, I guess I will just have to send zero to torment you." "Locked doors won't keep zero out, he snickered." Zero was barking outside carol's door.

"Okay you win", she replied back as she had opened the door. "She is just as stubborn as you at times." Sally remarked. Jack gave her a look, "very funny." I thought it was, she snickerd. Jack shook his head.

Sally sat on the bed next to Carol. "How can we help you if you don't let us?" She said. "Carol replied I am sorry, I just didn't want anyone to worry." "Besides Nights, I doubt anyone would believe me at all." "That Christmas star reminded me of something from one of my dreams." Carol explained.


	20. 3 am nightmares just lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me. spongebob joke in this chapter.
> 
> no offense to anyone that likes spongebob. I just couldn't resist. XD

Pikachu just laid on the bed while the others talked. "We believe your telling the truth."  
Jack said. "Even if somethings do remind you of one of your bad dreams, just try not to think about it if you can." "If something is bothering you next time, at least try to tell us."  
Sally said to Carol.

"I guess that isn't asking much." "I will be okay I promise." Carol replied. Pikachu was making silly faces at Jack. He wasn't amused by that. He gave pikachu an annoyed kind of look. Pikachu then hid behind Carol. "Glad that shut him up", he laughed.

"Pikachu likes to test everyone's patients sometimes." Carol explained. "We can see that", Sally replied. Later when it was close to bedtime, Lantern asked to sleep by Carol like the night before. Carol didn't seem to mind the company from Lantern,Pikachu and Zero.

Nights did stop by Carol's room just to check on her before bed. "Do you think you will have that bad dream again?" He asked. "Even if I do have it again, your near by if I need you."  
She had kissed Nights and He had blushed. "I can't help it if I worry about you, I love you."

He said. "I love you too Nights." Carol said back to him. She held on to nights for a bit. Then Nights soon went to the guest room. Carol wished she would of given more detail about her nightmare, but she felt it wouldn't of been much help anyway.

When it got close to 3 am she had the same nightmare once again. Like before Lantern had woken her up from it. "Come on, what does a star shape have to do with your dream?" Please you can tell me." Lantern had begged. "The bad guy in my nightmare is star shaped." Carol had replied. Lantern had laughed. "Why who is the bad guy ? Patrick star?" she joked.

"It's not funny lantern, the bad guy from my nightmare sounded scarier then some pink sea star from a kids show." She said. "I'm sorry Carol, I was only trying to make you feel a little better." She had replied to her sister.

"I know Lantern, I just wish I could figured out what that star shaped creature was." Carol said. "You are worried that what ever that thing is real, and it might come to Halloween town?" Lantern asked.

"I can't help it if I am." She said back to her sister. "What about what Nights said, he won't let stuff hurt you." Lantern replied. "I can't help it if I worry. All of this happened so fast." "This week finding a door that just happen to match my Jack o Lantern shaped locket, then finding out I am not human at all." Carol replied back to Lantern.

"You need to get some sleep and so do I." Lantern told Carol. They both agreed, and went back to sleep. They slept fine for the rest of the night. Carol had not yet contacted Raven, she was still felt unsure about contacting her. She figured she would try to contact her another day.


	21. town meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start of the town meeting.
> 
> had to have one. well since there was one in the movie.

The next day seemed a lot easier then the first 2 days. Carol was not as thrilled about the town meeting that would occur later in the day. Carol hated big crowds, she didn't always like that kind of attention.

Even so, she promised she would attend cause she wasn't one to break promises. Even if it was the type of promise that made her want to say I rather not. Lantern however had a strong feeling that there was trouble coming their way, even though she wasn't sure what kind of trouble.

Anytime Lantern had predicted trouble, her friends would say that sounds like something your mother would say. Not always but there were sometimes when Lantern was right. Anyway, she kept a close watch on Carol, along with Nights, Pikachu and Zero. She didn't want to loose her sister once again.

The family went to the pumpkin patch just like they used to before Carol went missing. Carol had been sitting on one of the pumpkins when a small spider had crawled up to her. Get rid of it, I don't want that spider near me. Lantern laughed as her sister had freaked out about the spider. Oh come on Carol it's not that big. Lantern had exclaimed.

Nights moved the spider to some where else so it wouldn't bother carol. Thank you Nights, that thing is creepy. Don't worry about it at all, I know how you feel about spiders. Nights had replied.

Jack and Sally could be heard laughing in the background. It wasn't that funny at all. Carol had complained as she gave them a look. We are sorry, we couldn't help it. The look on your face was so funny. Sally had snickered. Come on, don't me mad. Jack had laughed.

Just you wait, you will do something funny then I will laugh at you. Carol had said to them. That is fair enough. Jack had snickered. Pikachu was making faces at Zero. Zero just ignored that. Pikachu then climbed on Carol's shoulder.

Later that day when it was close to sunset the Mayor began to shout town meeting tonight on his mega phone. The mayor drove down the streets in his hearse. There were all sorts of monsters, zombies and creatures of many kinds.

It didn't take long for the citizens to find their seats. The corpse family sat towards the back, while the vampire brothers took some of the middle seats. The hanging tree just stood in back cause his branches would of gotten in the way. Harlequin demon sat next to the melting man, and Mummy. Under sea gal had been next to the witch sisters, and behemoth. Igor was on the side of the room with Dr F.

Carol was sitting by her family and Nights. Pikachu and Zero sneaked along anyway despite the fact they were told pets were supposed to stay home during town meetings.


	22. town meeting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the town meeting
> 
> yay. 
> 
> XD 
> 
> don't know what else to say.

The Mayor was adjusting the spot lights as Jack came on stage. I have some splendid news for all of you. I know you've been curious about the rumors lately. Carol has returned to us after all of this time.

Carol walked on stage along with Nights. Many of the citizens besides ones who have already seen she had returned were amazed. So the pumpkin princess has really returned. The Corpse kid had whispered. Carol really wanted to leave the stage, but when she had tried to Jack had stopped her.

Relax, a lot of the citizens are nice. Jack had told her. I know, I just don't like big crowds. Carol had replied. Winged demon called out, who is the other one ? My name is Nights, and I am a nightmaren. Winged Demon said, I believe I have head legends of ones like you. Much to Carol's annoyance the citizens had lots of questions.

How come she doesn't remember much ? Harlequin demon had asked. We not not sure yet. Jack had replied. The doors of town hall began to shake for some reason. Lock,Shock and Barrel hid outside of the building. The form of shadow Oogie was rising from the floor. Carol trembled as she saw Oogie's form come close to the stage.

Well, Well, Well, look what the bat dragged in. That pesky brat wasn't supposed to find her way back at all. Perhaps my potion wasn't strong enough. Oogie's shadow clone had laughed. I should of known you were behind this Oogie. Jack had angrily shouted at him.

I will have to cut this precious re reunion short. Oogie had mocked. You will do no such thing, Jack had said. He took out what he had called the soul robber. It wrapped around jack's wrist, and he began to attack Oogie's Shadow clone.

Nights, your dragon form and hurry. Carol had begged. I am on it, Nights had called back as he transformed to his dragon form. Nights had rammed Shadow Oogie at least a couple of times. The citizens ran out of the town hall fast. Except for Sally, Lantern, Zero and Pikachu.


	23. Shadow Oogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Oogie.
> 
> don't know what else to add.

The Shadow Clone of Oogie wouldn't leave. He soon was walking towards Sally and Lantern. The pets got in front of them, trying to protect Sally and Lantern. Stay away from them now. Carol had demanded. What are you going to do about it ? Shadow Oogie had mocked. Everyone else stand back so you don't get knocked over. Lantern, Sally, Zero, and Pikachu moved aside.

Carol used her telekinesis to lift up some stage props and flung them at Shadow Oogie. Oogie had called out. No fair, you should of missed. Good luck finding the real me, He had laughed.  
Shadow Oogie then vanished into the floor.

Is everyone okay ? Jack had asked. We think so, but it can't be a good sign if Oogie is back.  
Sally had replied. I agree with mom, I don't like this. Lantern had said. Nights went back to his normal form. At least the pest is gone for now, that guy was annoying.

Pikachu snuggled by Carol, he know she still felt shocked about what Oogie had said earlier during the battle. Zero also stayed by Carol. Are you okay ? Nights had asked. Maybe had I been stronger when I was younger none of this would have happened. Carol had said while she was looking at the floor.

Come on now, don't be like that. Sally had replied. Your mother is right, it wasn't your fault. The important thing is your home now. Jack had said. Lantern had hugged Carol, it will be okay. Lantern had said to her sister.

You don't get it at all do you. He almost hurt you, cause of me. Had I been braver maybe I would of reacted quicker. Carol quietly replied. Stop it, I don't like it when your too hard on your self. Listen to me, what you did tonight took lots of courage. I am not just saying that to make you feel better. Jack had told her.

I guess that is true, said Carol. Lock, shock and Barrel were laughing in the background, your never gonna find or guess where Oogie is hiding. Nights pulled the rug right from under them as they were laughing. Lock,Shock and Barrel fell over on to the floor. Pikachu shocked them at least 3 times.

Time to scram. Shock had shouted. Lock, and barrel soon followed shock out the door. Maybe he went to holiday trash hill ? Jack had suggested. Nights, Pikachu, and I can find it out self's. Carol had said. You will do no such thing, your going home right now. Jack had told her.


	24. The Battle is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry 
> 
> Also Carol faces her fears. 
> 
> yay

Carol didn't want to listen to her fathers words. Later in the night she waited for everyone to be sleeping besides Pikachu and Nights. Before they were going to exit the front door, Carol had wanted to leave a note. The not had said, everyone please forgive me for what I am about to do. I have to get back at that creepy for messing with my memories. So since you refuse to tell me where holiday trash hill is, Nights Pikachu and I have gone to find it on our own. Like it or not this is my battle too.

Carol left out the front door quietly with Nights and Pikachu. Zero had heard the front door open. He found Carol's note then went into Jack and Sally's room. Zero had barked to wake up Jack and Sally. What the heck is Zero barking about ? Sally had asked. I haven't the slightest clue at all. Jack had replied.

He took the note from Zero's mouth. He read the note and shook his head. Carol is in so much trouble when I find her. Jack had exclaimed. She sneaked out didn't she ? Sally had asked. Yes she did, I don't get why she is so stubborn. Jack had complained.

I bet she gets that from you. Sally had joked. Jack wasn't amused. I know it's a bad time for a joke, still I am sure she didn't go far. She has no clue where holiday trash hill is. Said had said.

Luckily, Zero's barking didn't wake up lantern. Jack soon when outside with Zero, to look for Carol, Nights and Pikachu. Carol, Nights and Pikachu were exploring town hall to see if there were any clues to where Holiday Trash hill was. Jack had noticed the lights of the town hall had been on. I think we found them Zero, Jack had snickerd.

Jack had a very mischievous idea to teach Carol a lesson for sneaking out. He told zero to be quiet as he sneaked inside town hall. Did you find anything Nights ? Carol had asked. No I didn't find any clues at all. replied Nights.

Pikachu poked a hidden button and a hidden door had unlocked. Nice work Pikachu, Carol had exclaimed. The three had gone into the hidden door. Jack and Zero secretly followed them.


	25. the battle continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a show down. 
> 
> yay. XD

The hidden door in town hall had lead to holiday trash hill. There was discarded decorations from every holiday. Maybe we shouldn't be here. Nights had said. We have to find that creep for messing with my memories. Carol had replied.

Jack didn't want to miss this opportunity. He sneaked behind Carol, and did a very scary voice. Carol shouted meep, and hid behind Nights. Jack couldn't stop him self from laughing at Carol's re action. Carol had followed her fathers laughter and gave him a look.

That is what you get for sneaking out. I told you it was safer for you so stay at home. Jack had reminded her. I swear, you sound like my mentor when you say that. Replied Carol. Jack shook his head.

Some evil laughter came out of no where. Carol had given Jack an annoyed look. It wasn't me this time I swear. Replied Jack. If it wasn't you this time then who was it ? Carol had asked. Maybe we should get out of here now ? Nights had suggested.

Zero barked a lot, someone was coming. Pikachu had a chill go down his spine. Carol, get out of here now. We can't loose you again. Jack had begged Carol. No, won't allow him to scare me anymore. Carol had replied.

Awee isn't that cute, the brat actually wants to try to stand up to me. Oogie had laughed. None of you will have a chance of beating me, not a chance at all. Oogie had mocked. He called many bugs to him. The bugs came in thousands while carrying bits of cloth. Oogie had now become mega Oogie.

OMG, we so should of seen that coming. Makes me think of that power rangers show we sometimes watch back at titans tower. Nights had exclaimed. Nights, no time for pop culture comparisons. Carol had reminded Nights.

Jack looked at Carol, you know your grounded when we get home. Sir can we talk about this later, we have a big problem to take care of. Carol had replied. Jack switched to his pumpkin king form.

Nights switched to his dragon form. Pikachu tried to shock Oogie but it had no effect. Pikachu soon went to hide, Zero had followed him. Carol did well at keeping up with Jack as they dodged Oogie's attacks. Nights had rammed into Oogie several times.


	26. the battle keeps on going.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie doesn't know when to quit.

The fight seemed like it was taking a long time. Carol was getting really annoyed. Doesn't this guy have a weak point ? She had complained. There should be some pipes that have gas leaking out of them. If one of us could use our fire while he was close enough to one of the pipes, it would knock him down for a bit. It's not that easy, the pipes are high up. Jack had explained.

Let Nights and I take care of that. Nights can give me a life to where the pipe's are. You keep him distracted. Carol had replied. Jack did not like Carol's idea very much, but maybe she needed to face her fear. Alright, you better be careful and I hope you know what your doing. Jack had said.

Nights flew down and gave carol a ride, while Jack kept Oogie distracted. Jack kept shooting fire at Oogie like crazy. You won't win this time Jack. Oogie had mocked.

I see the pipe's. shoot now quickly, Nights had shouted. Carol shot the pipes several times.  
Oogie began to fall. Yes, we are getting him. Carol had called out to her father. The battle had continued until Jack had found a loose thread.

You better not think about it. Oogie had glared. Jack had a mischievous look on his face, he burned the loose thread, and the rest of Oogie's thread burned too. Oogie's bugs started to crawl away.

That is gross, he is made of bugs ? That is nasty. Carol was disgusted by this. She burned a good amount of bugs with her fire, Jack had done the same. Hopefully he doesn't return this time.

Lock,Shock and Barrel came out of some garbage to see that Oogie had been defeated. Jack glared at them. Where do you think your going ? He had said. Uhh no where at all. Oogie's boys had said at the same time. You are going to work in the pumpkin patch for a very long time.

You three are just as guilty as Oogie cause you helped carry out his plan's. Behemoth's pet will make sure you don't leave the pumpkin patch. Jack had explained to them. Carol, Nights, Pikachu and Zero followed Jack to the pumpkin patch.

They were very curious on what behemoth's pet was. So does this mean I am off the hook for sneaking out ? Carol had asked. No your not, we will talk about this when we get home. Jack had replied.


	27. the town is safe at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie is dead. yay

Lock, Shock and Barrel were not too happy at all about working in the pumpkin patch. Behemoth's pet looked like it was part lizard, part lion and part eagle. Make sure those three work hard, don't even loose track of them Behemoth. Jack had said. Behemoth had nodded in agreement.

Nights had guessed that behemoth wasn't much of a talker or maybe didn't like to talk much.  
Pikachu was being lazy and got a ride on Carol's shoulder. Your prank earlier wasn't funny cause I wasn't laughing. Carol had complained to her father.

"Yes it was, the look on your face when I scared you was priceless." Jack snickered. "Well just you wait, I will get you back for that one, you'll see." Said Carol. "It will be a long time before you can play a trick on me." replied Jack.

Carol had teleported behind him. Jack had quickly caught her. "Nice try" he said. Nights thought that was so funny. "It's not funny at all Nights." Carol complained. "Come on Carol, have some humor." Nights replied. Carol had rolled her eyes. Pikachu shook his head.

Zero lit the way as they walked home. Perhaps now that Oogie was gone Carol would sleep better from now on. Jack switched out of his pumpkin king form cause he had forgotten to earlier. "Oh were you going to sleep in that scare crow costume?" Carol teased.

Jack shook his head about that. He wasn't amused by Carol's comment. When they had reached the house. Sally wasn't too happy how long they had taken to get back. "What took all of you so long to get back?" I was really worried. Sally said. "Yeah I was worried too." lantern complained.

"We ran into a little trouble, but it's taken care of. Oogie won't be coming back." Jack replied. "That is good news, now he can't hurt anyone anymore." Sally exclaimed. Sally looked at Carol, "never do something that reckless again." "Do you hear me?" Sally told Carol. "Yes I understand." Carol said.

"There is something rising from the ground." Lantern shouted. A dark shadow rose from the ground, but this time it someone nice. A women in a purple cloak and cape had come out of the shadows. Carol so that is where you have been. Why didn't you contact me ? she had asked.

"I'm really sorry I was going to contact you, but I was a little scared to." "I'm sorry Raven." Carol said. "How did you find me?" Carol asked. "I used a tracking spell from one of my books." "I thought something was up when you didn't come back to titans tower." Raven replied.

"I found my home, and it was going to be hard to say good bye." "You were always so good to me." Carol cried as she hugged Raven. "Carol, I knew one of these days you might leave titans tower if you found your home." "I wanted this to be a choice you had to make for your self." Raven replied.

"I promise I will come visit you, if your parent's don't mind." she had said. Nights watched quietly during the conversation. "That would be fine, plus maybe you could find stuff for your spells here." Sally suggested.

"That is not a bad idea at all." Raven replied.


End file.
